


The mystery of reaction

by rave1812



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rave1812/pseuds/rave1812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mystery of reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with johnlock as much as I am in love with mystrade, however writing sherlock intimidates the heck out of me. So I wrote Mycroft.

Mycroft could count the number of times he had been surprised in the last ten years on one hand.  
Sherlock getting along and even liking John's fiancee, Mary Morstan was one of them. The way his pulse escalated, the fact it took him two seconds longer to exhale than usual and the jolt in his chest when Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade smiled and extended his hand towards him in greeting as he ran into him at Mycroft's favorite weekend cafe spot, was another.  
“Mycroft, fancy meeting you here!”  
“Detective Inspector Lestrade...” Mycroft glanced at the outstretched hand and back at the Inspector's face, reaching towards him before he could stop himself, another occurrence which surprised him, as he did not usually do things without careful thought. “Pleasure to see you.” He smiled his tight diplomatic as he furiously reconstructed his shields and regained tight control of his mind and facial expressions. Gregory Lestrade had decimated them with a wide smile and honest obvious pleasure in his voice. Two things Mycroft was not used to seeing directed at him.  
Inspector Lestrade appeared to smile wider.  
“Fancy sharing a table?” he asked, still holding onto Mycroft's hand.  
“Well...I have already acquired my beverage,” Mycroft's face lost his carefully structured bland expression. He took in the inspector's facial expression and body language. Dark circles under his eyes; long week of little to no sleep. Wrinkled short sleeve buttoned shirt, top two buttons undone, denim jeans; off duty. Smile still wide, hand gripe strong and firm, thumb stroking Mycroft's hand softly, pupils dialated, body facing Mycroft; attraction???  
Lestrader had begun to lose his smile and pull his hand away. Mycroft smiled a genuine smile and tightened his grip on the inspector's hand. “...however, I would not mind staying a while longer.”  
“Great! Great...um let's catch up, eh?”  
“Let's.” Although there wasn't much Mycroft did not already know about the Inspector, as he was under surveillance due to his association with Sherlock, at least that was the excused Mycroft used. He could not pass up the chance of spending some time with the honest, kind, and attractive, Mycroft could admit to himself, Detective Inspector, instead of returning to his quiet, empty home.  
After all, the Detective Inspector and Mycroft's reaction to him was a mystery Mycroft could not ignore.


End file.
